


She Hates the Rain

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Sectumsempra Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers a cat caught out in the rain and brings her in from the cold. Just when he's thinking he could get used to having a pet, there's a knock at the door. Harry Potter is looking for his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hates the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Drarry drabble a few months ago and a birthday gift to OrangeMango, who provided me with the prompt: 
> 
> Draco finds a kitty cat, adopts it, & then Harry comes looking for it because shocker, it’s his! And they fall in love & become daddies to their cat. 
> 
> Beta'd by alpha_exodus, thanks dearie.

As consciousness began to take over, the first feeling Draco noticed was the warmth radiating from behind him. Squinting one eye open, he turned away from the sunlit window to look at the messy black hair poking out from the blankets. He pulled the covers back just a touch to reveal the handsome face he had completely memorized. Harry Potter had been sleeping in his bed for twenty-seven days now, if one was counting (which Draco certainly wasn’t) and Draco wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the novelty of waking up next to the relaxed face of the man he’d fancied for years. He couldn’t be positive when the attraction started—whether it was noticing Harry’s immensely improved dancing skills at Ministry galas, their now friendly exchanges in the lifts, or the fact that he now wore clothes that fit his brilliant body properly (even if they did usually consist of Muggle t-shirts with strange designs on them). Either way, for almost a month now, Harry had finally been his.

–

It was the rain that started everything. Of course damp weather frequented London, but this rainy day had still been unusually warm. Draco had left off his Umbrella Charm and allowed himself to walk the last few blocks to his flat, indulging in his own guilty pleasure of allowing the deluge to soak him. This was a secret habit that he’d developed in the years after the war, because he enjoyed the cleansing feel of rainwater. A block away from home, Draco heard the muffled sound of a distraught animal from down an alley. As he peeked around the wall, he noticed a very wet cat hissing at the sky. The animal was smokey grey and almost blended in with its surroundings, but it had bright golden eyes that shone bright in the dreary air.

“Aww, poor baby,” Draco cooed. “Let’s get you out of this mess.” The cat didn’t have a collar, but allowed itself to be picked up and immediately curled into his chest.

“I suppose you don’t agree with my love of rain, huh, kitty?” When it mewed in response, he chuckled and apparated them into his living room. Casting a Drying Charm on them both before lighting the fireplace with a flick of his wand, he then set the cat down on the carpet. Draco watched in amusement for several minutes as the creature sniffed its way through the room before settling down decisively in front of the hearth.

Over the rest of the evening, Draco had fed his new friend some canned tuna, set out a water dish, and spent an embarrassing amount of time playing and murmuring endearments on the floor. He’d even gone as far as to create a makeshift litter box with some conjured sand. He did wonder what a common cat was doing in a Wizarding neighborhood, but didn’t really dwell on it all that much. Later that night, when Draco was sitting on his couch reading with the cat sleeping by his feet, he heard voices in the complex hall. A moment later, there was a knock at his door. Reluctantly, Draco set his book down and made his way over to answer it. His wards hadn’t been activated, so it had to be someone he trusted–probably Pansy, who found it amusing and quaint to use his flat door rather than the floo. When Draco opened the door, however, he was completely unprepared for the sight in front of him.

Harry Potter stood in his doorway, looking just as surprised as Draco. “Er- Hi, Malfoy. I, um, didn’t know you lived in this neighborhood. How weird, I can’t believe I’ve never run into you, I mean, I live in the next building over and you’d think we’d have seen each other around at some—”

“Potter, not to be rude, but what do you mean you ‘didn’t know I lived here?’ What in Merlin’s name are you doing here, at my door, then?”

Blinking at him for a moment, Potter inexplicably blushed and finally seemed to gather his thoughts. “Oh! I’ve actually lost my cat, she got out earlier and she hates the rain. I’ve been knocking on doors hoping someone brought her inside, but now I’m starting to worry she ran off when it started pouring. You haven’t seen a cat around today, have you? She’s a grey short-hair.”

Throughout Potter’s explanation, Draco’s heart had begun to sink a bit. Before he could answer, however, the cat sauntered out from the living room.

“Stevie!” Potter exclaimed, and darted past Draco to scoop up the creature. “Oh my poor honey, I’m so sorry you got caught out in the rain! It’s okay, daddy’s here.” Draco stared at this unabashed display of affection and he gritted his teeth because it decidedly did not turn him on. After a few moments of coddling, Potter seemed to realize he was standing in the middle of Draco’s flat, and he bit his lip sheepishly at Draco.

Closing the door behind him as he walked back into his flat, Draco cleared his throat. “I found her several hours ago and brought her in with me. So, she’s…yours? Why get a cat? Why not a kneazle?”

At this, Potter chuckled. “She found me one day about a year after the war. I was leaving a Muggle club, and she was out in the cold, half-starved. So I took her in.” 

Of course it was altruism. Draco barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but then hadn’t he just done the same thing with her today? He looked at Potter questioningly. “Stevie?”

Potter’s face broke into a dazzling grin. “I’d been worshipping the classic rock albums I’d found in my godfather’s house, and had just discovered the Muggle band Fleetwood Mac when I adopted her. Their lead female singer’s named Stevie.” He shrugged before continuing, “Thanks for taking her in, Malfoy, I, um, wouldn’t have pegged you for a cat-lover.”

Draco was still trying to figure out how to deal with Potter being in his home. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, he didn’t want him (or the cat, if he was being honest) to leave. “It’s quite alright, Potter. Would you… since you’re here, would you like to stay for a drink?”

“Absolutely, but if we’re going to hang out in your home, Draco, I insist you call me Harry,” he said, beaming at Draco.

“Alright… _Harry_ ,” Draco muttered on his way to the liquor cabinet, attempting to ignore the shiver that traveled through his body. They spend the next hour or so bickering light-heartedly about this season’s Quidditch picks and drinking more than was really proper when you had a ridiculous crush on your guest. When the conversation lulled, the silence was surprisingly not awkward. Draco began rubbing Stevie’s tummy, who purred contentedly from her spot between the two of them, and when Draco looked back up, he noticed that Harry’s illegally green eyes were fixed on him.

“Stevie likes you, you know,” and it was more a declaration than a question. Draco simply hummed and continued petting the cat, when suddenly Po-Harry was an inch away from his face. “My cat is an excellent judge of character, Draco.”

As Draco’s body physically convulsed at the way his named rolled off Harry’s tongue, Harry’s eyes widened, and instantly he was kissing him. Fucking hell, it was the most intense kiss Draco’d ever had. Not that he expected anything less from the Chosen One, but the bone-melting _passion_ oozing from Harry still made him reel. Their tongues were everywhere, desperate and sure, tasting everywhere as if it was their last chance. When Draco bit down on Harry’s perfect lip, a beautiful groan escaped him, and then Draco was pulling him off the couch and towards the bedroom. They stopped several times in the hallway to slam each other against the wall and assault each other’s necks, but finally they got to his room and were hurriedly attempting to undress without parting lips. When Harry threw his Muggle shirt (another band one, he’d told Draco the name earlier…Pink Freud? Something like that), Draco paused, trailing his fingers across Harry’s gloriously toned abdomen and began to grow nervous.

“H-Harry…are you drunk? Is this…why are you doing this?”

Pushing Draco’s hair back, Harry held his face and looked him carefully in the eyes. “I like you, Draco. I’ve been interested in you for longer than I care to admit right now. And so if it’s alright with you, I’d like to take advantage of the fact that you seem to like me, too.”

Draco nodded with an affirmative noise, and they were back to getting naked in an instant. Their lovemaking was wild and perfect and much more emotional than Draco would have ever imagined, especially when Harry spent fifteen minutes apologizing with burning kisses for the scars marring Draco’s chest. Harry took ages to prepare him, reducing Draco to a writhing, screaming mess. When he finally replaced his wicked fingers with his cock, Draco saw stars. Their bodies were perfect together, and they riled each other up with moans and promises until they came hard, Draco first, with Harry following three thrusts later. As they laid in the moonlight seeping through Draco’s window, they stared at each other, panting and sated. Neither of them said a word, but when a startling weight disrupted the bed, Harry laughed.

“C'mere baby,” he whispered, and then Stevie was in between their chests, kneading at Draco’s skin and purring. Draco met Harry’s gaze and whispered, “This is perfect.” Harry answered with a kiss, and after that there were no more words. The three bodies cuddled together in the night air and fell asleep to the sound of rain.

–

Twenty-seven mornings later, and Harry had only gone home to get Stevie’s necessities, his albums and record player, and some clothes. Twenty-seven mornings later, the cat meowed at him throatily from her place on the foot of the bed, and Harry woke up and smiled sleepily at Draco. Twenty-seven mornings later, and it was still perfect.

 

*End*


End file.
